En la oscuridad
by SasuSaku Eternal Love Proyects
Summary: Poco a poco esa mano se vuelve fría, esa que siempre anheló ser tomada. La que él rechazó y que ahora va a desaparecer junto a la suya. Ambas teñidas de sangre.


**IMPORTANTE: **Este es un one shot presentado anónimamente para un concurso de fics ANGST (con más requisitos) organizado por la administradora MeryAnne de la fan page y el grupo "SasuSaku **Eternal Love**". ¿Cómo vas a votar tú como lector de este one shot?

Fácil: Dejando un **review en apoyo**. Cuanto **más largo el review, mejor será**. Se contarán los votos por la cantidad de reviews en los que se exprese el apoyo al concursante para que gane.

Si un review no dice nada al respecto, como por ejemplo: "Wii si ermozo" o "conti plz eres jenial", pues lo siento, no se tendrá en cuenta. Tiene que decir que apoyan el fic para que gane. Sólo así se contará como voto.

Obviamente el mismo usuario puede votar más de un fic si así lo desea.

Si hay empate entre dos personas, entonces ambas compartirán el primer puesto. Si hay empate entre tres o más, habrá que buscar el desempate.

_Nota: _Pueden votar todos, participen o no del concurso. Incluso las administradoras. También pueden auto-votarse, total es anónimo xDDD

**_IMPORTANTE:_********_Sólo la gente que tenga cuenta puede votar. _**No se permiten votos en anónimo para evitar que una misma persona vote muchas veces el mismo fic.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>**N LA OSCURIDAD**

**I.**

El silencio que llena a Sakura por dentro en esos momentos es como el vacío de un desconocido universo. Hay golpes a distancia de ella, aun cuando la guerra ya ha dejado vestigios en la tierra. Su inmóvil silueta de espaldas es más nítida que la pelea mortal que transcurre con lentitud frente a sus ojos.

Luz y oscuridad están protagonizando su última pelea, augurando un funesto final. Y ella solo permanece observándolos. Especialmente a él. El peor de sus miedos se ha materializado, sepultándola en la penumbra. Naruto y Sasuke son como universos separados, y en esos momentos ella se siente ajena. El Sharingan de Sasuke cobra vida en sus ojos y es la imprudencia de sus verdaderas intenciones la que hace que Sakura obtenga un último impulso de valor. A pesar de que su rostro está bañado en lágrimas, a pesar de que su corazón se desmorona viéndolos pelear, a pesar de que ella no es el Sol que le da sustento a la Luna.

Esa Luna comienza a teñirse de carmín, escupiendo sangre por la boca. La fuerza del Sol le está quemando, y la Luna no puede defenderse. ¿En qué momento dejó de brillar y se volvió frágil?

—Sasuke-kun… —uno, dos pasos y su caminar toma fuerza. No hay mano que la detenga, no hay palabras si quiera del sensei, que como un padre, los vio crecer. Solo una sonrisa lastimera pero llena de comprensión.

Pronto, uno de los brazos de Sasuke queda inservible. El Rasengan de Naruto lo ha alcanzado de una manera tan brutalmente sencilla que él mismo creería que el Uchiha se está dejando ganar. Y es ahí cuando todo encaja para Sakura; sus pupilas diminutas la delatan.

Chackra color malva colisiona contra chackra color naranja. Sus puños crujen, sus ataques son certeros, son dos armas de matar. El cambio y la decepción se balancean con violencia mientras sus corazones permanecen firmes ante la desgracia que avecinan. Los huesos de Sasuke se rompen, desmoronándose, volviéndose polvo, pero su espíritu no le permite caer. Sakura es la única que puede ver a través de él, de las heridas mortales que pronto lo matarán de una hemorragia. Sasuke se ha abandonado a la desesperanza desde un principio pues su plan siempre fue ese. Y Sakura lo ha entendido y por eso es la única capaz de soltar todas esas lágrimas que él no puede mientras lucha contra Naruto. La única capaz de comprenderlo.

—"_Así que esto era…" _—piensa ella, soltando una sonrisa lastimera—. _"Cambiaste…" —_y fue para bien.

—¡Sasuke! —grita Naruto.

—¡Naruto! —brama Sasuke, desgarrando su garganta del mismo modo que lo hace todo su cuerpo ante su último esfuerzo. Y entonces sucede. Sus chackras sincronizados se funden, volviéndose uno. La realidad se tiñe de blanco, cual fuera una de las dimensiones de Kaguya, pero ésta solo cubre a Sasuke. Lo sumerge en la nada, pero no está solo. Hay alguien a su espalda.

**II.**

—Así que esto es el cielo —las pupilas del Uchiha se contraen al reconocer esa voz. —, es hermoso

—Me seguiste—aquella afirmación suena a disgusto. Ella ríe. Siempre tan gruñón—. No deberías estar aquí

—No eres quien para decidir mi destino, Sasuke-kun —justifica ella, mofándose. En la nada solo existen ellos dos, de pie uno contra la espalda del otro, sin mirarse. Los cabellos de Sakura bailan, ante el origen desconocido de una brisa extraña, mezclándose con los de él—. ¿Te sientes culpable? —sin lamentaciones, él niega. Sasuke reconoce ese lugar pues en sus sueños lo ha visitado muchas veces; su escenario final. Pero ella no debería estar ahí, en ese punto antes del cielo, en la antesala que juzga a quienes están a punto de morir. La deducción es obvia, es por eso que él se encuentra molesto. Ese no es el destino que quiere para ella, pero Sakura es terca e impulsiva cuando se trata de él.

—¿Tú no?—ella entrecierra los ojos cuando los siente arder.

—Hoy estas muy platicador, Sasuke-kun. La muerte te sienta bien —Sasuke observa sus pies con detenimiento. Están siendo cubiertos por una delgada capa de neblina blanca. Purificación.

—No perteneces aquí, Sakura —al túnel que le arrebatará la vida, a la sala en la que serán juzgados, de la que no podrán regresar jamás.

—Yo elijo a donde pertenecer —poco a poco esa mano se vuelve fría. Esa mano que siempre anheló ser tomada. La que él rechazó y que ahora va a desaparecer junto a la suya—. Eres el único que sabe de soledad porque has vivido en la oscuridad, pero aun así, Sasuke-kun, tú puedes brillar —Él resopla con ironía, bajando la mirada, topándose con una mancha carmesí en su haori, la cual comienza a expandirse. Ese rojo que desentona en el cielo. Una mano es puesta sobre su hombro. Ella está pegada a él, se ha volteado y ahora lo abraza por la espalda como aquella vez. En el pecho de Sakura también algo rojo se ha comenzado a teñir—. Ya no tienes que fingir—murmura en un hilillo de voz, apegándose más a él. No lo soltará. Dejará que la sangre de él la bañe. Porque ya no hay dolor aunque las lágrimas que ahora caen quieran demostrarle lo contrario—. Morir a manos de tu mejor amigo… —la garganta se le cierra y poco a poco el aire escasea.

—Esto no es el cielo—ella sonríe. Lo sabe. Sasuke le ha otorgado el gesto más humano que pudiese expresar al crear esa ilusión para ella, esa ilusión de luz que no existe. Porque una vez que el Tsukuyomi extinga sus ojos, solo los cubrirá la oscuridad—. Vuelve a la luz, Sakura —suplica.

— Ya es demasiado tarde —y de su boca comienza a brotar sangre—. Es mejor caminar juntos en la oscuridad —y Sasuke por primera y última vez toma su mano, mezclando sus sangres. Conmoviéndose hasta el llanto—, antes que caminar…

"—…_solos en la luz"_


End file.
